


Spider

by Lunarium



Category: City of Hunger
Genre: Gen, Monsters, Trick or Treat: Trick, fight to the death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: A monster awaits.





	Spider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unlos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlos/gifts).



> Many thank yous to my beta!

Scanning the ice-laden tundra stretching far beyond the scope of her vantage point, it offered no sign of her fellow comrades in the mission. Not a footprint, not a strand of hair torn in the battle. Just the blood splatter, red seeping into the white and grey of the environment. Human or spider, it was impossible to tell. 

Drying blood caked above her lip, which stung as icy winds blew against the healing wound. Her communicator buzzed with static, cut off from her last contact for hours. 

Waves of wind rippled towards her as grainy snow picked and tumbled through the glade. The black of her trousers dusted with white. Snow, or sugar; a whiff drifted under her broken nose as a warmth of years past caught up to her. A memory, her grandmother kneading bread by the stove, coating the bread in sugar and spices before she snuck a piece and made off, her socks rubbing against the carpeted floor in her haste. 

The ground shook, and jolted back to the cold present, she shivered as another gust sent a icy winds against the open gash on the side of her coat, ripping through layers of fabric, exposing skin. Instinctively she clamped over the spot. 

The ground shook again, and from the corner of her eyes she caught the small rocks that shot from the cracks in the frozen earth far off to the side. A long leg protruded from one of the cracks, black with white hair over the thigh. Blood dripped from the tip, but to hope the blood belonged to it would be foolish, in her experience. 

Her fingers coiled around the shaft of the axe and stepped towards the creature, carefully assessing that no other creature was about. Just as a circular disk of red eyes appeared behind a face dark as night and immediately spotted Sigrun, she positioned herself for the kill. 

“I’m ready for you,” she hissed.


End file.
